


Dancing Fire

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parents aren't main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Bunch of oc kids doing exorcist stuff.
Kudos: 1





	Dancing Fire

Rin hummed and smiled as he held Chiemi's hand as they waited to see if it was a boy or girl they were having. They were extremely happy to find out it would be a girl. The blonde woman smiled as she brought their joined hands up to her face. The dark haired male hummed as he nuzzled her, then tipped his head so their foreheads touched.

Several months later, Chiemi had given birth to a beautiful red haired little baby girl with blue eyes that would later change brown. The first six years of her life were normal for them. All the firsts of the first, the terrible twos, three years old and already showing how smart she was, four, five, six. However, when she was six, they noticed then that her ears were a bit pointed, and she had a black tail like Rin's. The still-young man sighed as he said "Oh boy." They treated her as usual, pretending the tail was part of a game and such it went.

For four years, things remained as normal as they could with a partial demon child round. Everything changed one day when she was ten, however... The young redhead was playing by herself again, several coal tars and even one stray cat Sidhe having gathered to her. A group of mean kids was coming along when they saw her. "Oh look...She's talking to her imaginary friends again!" a boy, Dwayne, said. Jessica snapped "They're not imaginary!" As the kids' taunting got worse, the redhead felt her body getting hot. "Rah!" she growl screamed in anger, and blue flames shot up to surround her, and out at the unsuspecting kids...They screamed in fear as they scattered from the flames and ran.

The redhead was breathing hard now, eyes wide with fear, and she flinched when something brushed against her. It was the cat Sidhe, a male calico, and he purred as he butted her leg lightly. He softly mewed Are you alright? as he tipped his head and glanced at her. She whimpered and shook her head, and he sighed gently as he nuzzled her leg. My name is Lake. What is yours? "Jessica..." she sniffled, and he smiled. That is a very pretty name. he purred. "Will you be my friend, Lake?" the young redhead asked. Oh, absolutely! the Calico mewed with a small chuckle. She smiled sweetly as she softly said "Thank you so much, Lake."

The male hummed and smiled sweetly as he nodded at her. He chuckled a cat's sound as he sat. He purred as he butted her leg with his head, gently, saying Lets go back home to your parents. The redhead nodded as she smiled at the cat, and he purred and mewed as he hopped up to land on her shoulder, careful not to put his claws out as he did not wish to harm her. Mewing softly, he kept silent now as she picked up a trot then a run to get back home. Rin glanced up, smiling gently at his daughter as he asked "What have you got there, Jess?" "His name is Lake, and when I become an Exorcist he's going to be my familiar!" Rin chuckled at how confident his daughter was that she was going to be a tamer, for that's what he figured she thought she would be.

Chiemi smiled as she came outside to them, hands covered in dirt from the garden and a sunhat perched upon her head but the white dress she wore was as immaculate as ever. "Uncle Yukio and aunt Jessii are coming over for dinner tonight." she said with a smile, and Jessica squealed in delight. "Yay!" she said, running off into the house to 'show Lake my room!" Rin chuckled, then asked "Isn't Jessii pregnant, finally? It only took them, what, ten years?" he chuckled, shaking his head. Chiemi huffed, saying "Well, they were busy being more professional Exorcists then we were back then." She shrugged as she said this, glancing up and smiling as she said "Speak of the devil..." Rin said "And he shall appear..." then chuckled as he said "Just kidding." and went off to greet his brother and sister in law. "Have you guys thought of names yet?" he asked, and Jessii snorted as she shook her head, Yukio smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, nodding. "Yes we have. The girl is going to be Kuro and the boy is going to be Shiro." Rin's eyes softened a moment at the second one, then he blinked.

"You didn't name your daughter after my cat, did you?" Yukio shrugged when Rin asked this, and Jessii shook her head then giggled as Kuro and Jess ran up, two smaller cat Sidhes right behind them, their son and daughter Kurona and Jade. Kurona was white with silver, Jade was black with red. Kuro asked Did someone say my name? and Rin chuckled as he shook his head. "No, we were talking about baby names." he explained, and Kuro purred. Kuro is a good name for a baby too. he mused, before turning and running with his family back to wherever they had come from. The others went inside to pass the time until dinner.  
(Sorry, I'm just skipping right to him trying to help his little girl)  
Jessica screamed as the flames shot up around her, and Rin rushed outside as he heard her screams. "Jess!" he called, gathering her into his arms and brushing hair from her eyes. "Calm down, calm down. It isn't going to hurt you. Here, I can teach you to control it, if you would like." The little one whimpered as she nodded at her father, softly whispering "P-Please, Daddy..." "Of course, Princess. No one ever taught me how to control mine, so I won't leave you to try and deal with it on your own, because it's a terrible feeling, especially if the ones you love are actually there, but won't help you. My parents were not there, my mother passed and father was...well, the reason for you and I having the flames in the first place. Now, come here little one."

She swallowed as she nodded, running over to her father quickly but afraid that she was going to burn him...She gave a squeak of surprise as he lifted her to stand on his feet, tipping her head to the side as he began to dance, being very confused as to what the man was doing. He smiled as he said "I did learn to control it, but by then I was in high school. All you need, is something to distract you from the fear, and when you control the fear you will control your flame." The young redhead nodded at her father, sighing softly as she clung to his hands and stood on his feet. He smiled and hummed softly as he kept turning circles and doing his little dance with his daughter, and after about half an hour she was giggling, on the ground holding his hands as he twirled and dipped her, then she released his hands and began to dance on her own, the blue flames flaring up round her and swirling and moving to follow the movements of her body. Rin hummed and grinned as he watched his daughter, Chiemi coming to stand beside them as Lake trotted up to sit down near his girl and watch her. He was surprised to hear a feminine voice mew Lake? and turned, grinning as he saw Jess whom he'd had a crush on for a long time. He growled when a black male joined her, the black and gray male staring him down then glancing back as two smaller felines joined them. Lake hissed softly a bit, then said Oh, you have a family... and trotted off over to the redhead, well closer then he had been anyway.

Jessica hummed and giggled as she danced, then finally took a break for a breather and Chiemi said "She is so beautiful." Jessica grinned as she ran over, saying "Daddy, I can do it!" Rin smiled back as he nodded, softly saying "I saw." Lake purred and gave a quiet little mew as he padded after her, rubbing against her leg then springing up gently to land upon her shoulder as he had done when they had first met.  
(Skip, want to get to the rest of it)  
Jessica was now fifteen, and had begun to grow into a beautiful young lady. She hummed and smiled sweetly at her father and mother, as Chiemi hugged and Rin kissed her forehead and brushed hair from her eyes. "Be careful, baby." Rin purred, and Chiemi softly said "Have fun, and make lots of friends dear." Jessica nodded, softly saying "I will Daddy. Yes, mama, I don't really believe I need friends, but I'll do it for you." "That's the spirit, kiddo!" Rin said, then said "And say hello to Yukio for us. I heard he's coming in some time this week to give a lecture or something." Jessica nodded, softly saying "Will do, dad." and smiled as she headed off.

Sighing, she slowed her pace as soon as she was out of sight of her parents, now dragging a bit as Lake mewed at her and tilted his head in confusion. What's wrong? he mewed softly in questioning, and she sighed as she said "I don't want to do this...Why can't I be homeschooled?" She played with the scabbard a bit, now that she was old enough her father had managed to get Suguro's wife to take a piece of (something, can't remember what she needs to do this) and forge a second sword like his, but slightly different as it was lighter weight since she was a girl, and even though she was determined to be a Tamer she still was given this sword to use for defense. Just because she thought she'd be a tamer, did not mean she would, and Lake would still be her familiar no matter what category she ended up in. Anyhow, she sighed as Lake mewed Because, you need teachers with an actual license, whom can teach more then your parents can. She huffed as she said "I know..." then began to walk towards the school again.

Upon arriving, she was surprised to see Yukio and his family, and at the confused look upon her face he chuckled as he said "I figured your parents would be worried, so I came to help you settle into your room here." She nodded as she softly said "Thank you, uncle Yukio. Hello Kuro, hello Shiro." she greeted her cousins. "Jessica, Jessica!" the five year olds cried happily, and she smiled then felt eyes on her but when she turned there was no one there. Shaking off the odd feeling, she followed Yukio and his family inside. She hummed and her eyes went wide as she and Lake stared at the room. She was by herself, one bed by the wall and a bathroom attached to one side of the room, a desk and chair in the center of the room, and a table and couch with a lamp to study at or whatever she wanted, on the other side near the bathroom. She smiled as she softly said "Thank you, Uncle." and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as he nodded at her, softly saying "Thank your parents when they call in like two minutes, because all parents do it, and tell them you like it."

She nodded as she smiled at the male again, then he said "Now, you have half an hour before your first classes start, then you have to get down to the Exorcist school after." She nodded again, sighing softly, and when it was time, she headed to the school building with the normal classes then after those were all over she headed for the Exorcist school. She hummed to herself, and again got the odd feeling of being watched. She was even more crept out when she heard Lake growling for a moment. Shrugging it off, she softly said "Come on, Lake, let's go." The cat Sidhe mewed as he nodded at her, and he ran to catch up with her as she walked. The Calico male growled again, but softly that his girl would not hear him this time, as he felt his skin and fur prickle like they were being watched... Shrugging it off, he huffed as he followed her and they entered the Exorcist school classroom. Jessica tilted her head as she took in the ones that were in class so far, the ones that had arrived early or on time.

She saw a boy with messy black hair, one side falling to cover his eyes so only one brilliant blue one was shown, and a pretty girl with red hair like her own that was watching this boy. Shaking her head, she looked to see a dark blonde haired boy and a pink haired girl in low conversation, a light brown haired boy shaking his head as he watched them. She turned her attention, and was frozen cold when she saw another boy walk in the door, this one's eyes somewhat familiar in their green hues. Shaking her head, she took in his dark brown hair and tilted her head. He caught sight of her as well, tilting his head in a mirror of her own action as he studied her then shrugged and slipped past her to a table behind her. She huffed and shook her head as she settled in the chair right next to where she was standing. She glanced up as Yukio walked in, blinking as a student that looked to only be a bit older then them followed.

"This is your instructor, Matsumae, and he will be in charge of you for the next few years until you all graduate." She inspected the black haired male with the eyes that looked black, then glanced at her blue eyed uncle whom smiled and waved a hand lightly at her. She raised a hand to hide a giggle behind it, then got that same eyes-on-my-back feeling she'd gotten outside of the school that first time. She whipped her head, but all she saw were the others talking or studying the books they had been found on the tables a little earlier. Shaking her head, she turned back to the front, giving a light wave back to her uncle then focusing on Matsumae as he began to speak, and Yukio quietly walked out to go back to his wife and five year old twins. Jessica hummed to herself, a hand absentmindedly raising itself to her hair to play with some of the strands as she listened and looked at the book, the hair down again to cover her ears and the tail securely wrapped about her waist to keep it hidden. She smiled and hummed to herself a bit as she glanced at Matsumae, listening to his lesson then soon enough the class was let out and she smiled as she glanced about. 

She growled in annoyance as a few coal-tars flew about her, batting at them and growling "Go away..." then freezing as a male voice said "Oh, wow, she has imaginary friends. Reminds me of a girl I knew in Elementary school." She turned to glare at whoever it was, seeing the green eyed boy, and snapped "They aren't imaginary, and they aren't my friends!" then running off while keeping her tears at bay. Not thinking, she told Lake to please take her home, and he sighed and shrugged as he began to run towards Rin and Chiemi's home. As he neared the property, Kuro came running and looked up at them, and Lake sighed and let the girl down. He laid down and let her lean on him, as Kuro jumped up onto her shoulder and licked away the tears, her hair having been pulled back by her while Lake had been running. Rin tilted his head as he looked outside, and Chiemi looked up from the garden where she was working, to see her daughter there. "Jessica! What are you doing here?" she asked, as Rin came outside and put his hands on his hips. "Jessica..."

She shook her head as she said "Please Daddy, don't make me go back..." Chiemi softly said "Sweetie, you just have to learn to deal with the mean ones. Your father did, and you can too." The redhead growled softly a little bit, then sighed as she said "But...He sounded just like Dwayne, whom I am sure you remember me screaming at you about...He was making fun of me, saying I reminded him of some girl he claims he knew and talked to 'imaginary friends'...Wait a minute..." she growled softly. "Mom, you're still friends with that boy's mother, right, even after what happened?" Chiemi nodded as she said "Yeah. They sent him away to boarding school for a couple years, then let him return home." "Do you, by any chance, have any pictures of what he looks like now?" Jessica asked softly, and Rin said "We do have one." He flicked the picture to her, and as she looked she froze...An attractive young man of average build, with piercing green eyes and long chocolate brown hair. "Oh my G... This kid is the one that made fun of me today!" she cried out, and Rin sighed as he came over and took the picture back. "I can try and talk to someone at the school..." he said, and she shook her head. "No Daddy...I will go back." she said, and Lake nudged her up onto his back and went running off again.

When they arrived back at the school, the pink haired girl came running over and found them. "We got our Temptaints! Er, the redhead, black haired boy, brown haired boy, and the blonde all did. Me and my brother already had them, being the children of the clone of a priest, and a Priestess slash Miko or whatever she is." Jessica nodded, then asked "Is everyone alright?" The girl nodded as she said "Yup! Matsumae is a pretty amazing instructor." Jessica nodded, and they went off to the dorms to do some stuff in their rooms until dinner rolled around.  
/Skip/  
Jessica finished up with all her regular classes, then rushed into the Exorcist school and grinned as she saw Yukio was there today. "Uncle Yuki!" she called, jumping and hugging onto him. He chuckled as he ruffled her hair, then said "Take your seat." The man nodded at Matsumae, and when everyone was in he began to call roll. "Jessica." "Here." "Dwayne." She flinched at that name. "Don't call me that...My name is Dameon. Did they not change it?" the green eyed boy said, and Yukio sighed as he said "I will talk to them..." Dameon nodded, and the roll call continued. "Jessika." "Here." "Alistair." "Here." "Mada." "Here." ""Shina." "Here!" "Kendell." "Here." "Good. Now that we see you are all here, we can start by talking about your training to further what class you are in. Such as: Matsumae is a Tamer [that what they're called] and has under his command two dingo demons. Matsumae, if you will." The male nodded, and summoned up the white dingo and its black counterpart. 

(Way too long, end one here)


End file.
